


Be My Romeo

by YinYangZodiac



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Cussing, Fire, M/M, Romeo and Juliet References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8873728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YinYangZodiac/pseuds/YinYangZodiac
Summary: Background: Dark and Anti are at war, blaming each other for a reason completely unknown to everyone else (*cough* Anti sucks too much dick *cough cough* JK). This wouldn't be such a bad thing if Mark, the kid under Dark's care, and Jack, the kid under Anti's care, hadn't fallen in love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This sucks, plain and simple.

Jack sighed softly and held Mark's hand gently. They were currently laying on the roof of their high school, in the middle of the night, to watch the stars and moon.

"I ship Dark and Anti together. If, you know, they didn't hate each other's guts." Mark said with a strained laugh. Jack nodded in agreement, squeezing the other's hand lightly.

"I just want to know why they hate each other so much," the younger grumbled. Mark shrugged, playing with soft green hair carefully.

"They'd probably kill us if they saw us like this." The older mumbled after a while. Jack believed every word.  
~

Anti pushed through the crowd outside of his house, making it to the front just to see the building lit up in flames.

"Jack!" He shouted, lurching forward. He was fully intent on running into the burning house. Strong arms wrapped around his waist and held him back from his home.

"Let me go!" He yelled, thrashing in his captor's hold.

"As much as I'd love to see your ass get toasted," Dark snapped, tightening his hold.

"I'm not going to let you get yourself killed in a stupid house fire."

"Jack is in there, I have to get him out." Anti stressed, prying at Dark's arms unsuccessfully.

"Jack!"

The new shout distracted the two from their bickering and making them look up. They looked up just in time to see a body slam through the front door.

"Mark!" Dark shouted, pushing Anti away suddenly. Anti grabbed his arm tightly, holding him back.

"You idiot! You're such a hypocritical bastard!" The smaller yelled at him, yanking him back away from the house.  
~

"Jack!" Mark shouted, avoiding random spots of fire to his best ability as he ran. He hissed at each new burn that bubbled up on his ankles.

"Mark? I'm in my room! The door won't open!" Came Jack's reply. Mark rounded a corner,  stopping at the first door around the corner.

"Move back!" He called, taking a few steps back. He waited for Jack to shout the clear. As soon as he heard it he ran forward and kicked the door open as quickly as possible.

Jack ran over the door, grabbing Mark's arms as soon as he reached him.

"Come on!" Mark shouted, grabbing the other's hand and pulling him towards the corner. Fire flared up and burned Mark's right arm.

"Shit!" He exclaimed, quickly pushing Jack to go the other way. The only option was to go up. They ran up the stairs.

"Are we supposed to jump?" Jack asked him, fear lacing his voice. Mark felt sick when he heard his love's voice like that.

"I won't let you get hurt." He promised, pulling Jack to the small library. They rushed over to the large window that faced the front yard. They could see Dark and Anti holding onto each other and watching the house tensely.

"It's so weird to see them like that," Jack mumbled, squeezing Mark's hand gently.

"Yeah," Mark agreed. The moment broke when Jack cried out suddenly. Mark looked over to see the younger's entire left side blistered. He pulled him closer, hushing him softly.

"I'm going to hold onto you and jump out the window," Mark said after Jack had calmed down. Jack went to protest but Mark cut him off with a kiss.

"It'll keep you safe,"

Jack reluctantly let Mark pick him up bridal style. The older backed up slowly before running forward quickly.

The sound of shattering glass deafened Jack for a moment. Time moved slowly as the fell towards the ground. Mark grunted as his knees hit the ground first, his hold tightening as the rolled across the ground roughly.

They finally stopped rolling, Jack sprawled out a few feet away from Mark.

Mark pushed himself to his feet, ignoring the pain that spread through his body. He limped over to Jack and kneeled down, unable to stop the whine of pain that boiled in his throat.

"Jack, baby?" He asked, nudging Jack's body lightly. He didn't receive a response at first.

Suddenly, Jack's eyes fluttered open,  mesmerizing blue locking with warm brown.

"Mark, as much as I love you," Jack said with a pained expression.

"I don't think I'll be flying air Iplier again."

Mark blinked down at him before bursting into laughter. Jack quickly joined in, lifting his right hand to his face to wipe away tears that came from laughing too hard.

"What were you thinking?!" Both Dark and Anti shouted at the two. The teens looked up at their caretakers and shared sheepish smiles.

"While we have your attention," Mark said mischievously, leaning down and kissing Jack carefully. Jack pushed himself up, grabbing the back of Mark's neck, and kissed the older deeply.

"Yeah, yeah. We got the point when Mark went running into the house." Dark grumbled, trying to hide his relieved smile from Anti.

"You're both still in trouble for scaring us half to death. Now, let's get you two to the hospital to make sure you didn't accidentally injure yourselves beyond repair." Anti ordered. The teens rolled their eyes but nodded, standing up just in time for the ambulances to pull up, fire trucks right behind.


End file.
